Pokemon Fire Red Nuzlocke
by JohnBardwell
Summary: The nuzlocke curse is controlling the kanto region. Only Hungry can stop it. Along the journey she will meet Fed the fanboy tumblr addict, Mike Hunt the speed runner and Professor Oak (Those are the only main characters by the time I am writing this but I promise I will add new characters ;) ) but she will have many losses along the way (based of my fire red nuzlocke)


My name is Hungry. I am a female and I have grown up being rivals against my obnoxious fan boy neighbor Fed.I had always dreamed of owning a pokemon would love and care for the world I live in, things go a bit differently. By caring for you pokemon you must commit to raising it and ensuring its survival and the only way is to train them to become ferocious my world,its kill or be killed. And you don't exactly choose your pokemon. You must only catch the first pokemon you see in a new area,if you break this rule you will be taken away from your pokemon forever and you will have to spend the rest of your life in your raise a child who hopefully won't suffer the same one has completed the nuzlocke if someone ever does.,the nuzlocke curse will be broken and pokemon and trainers will live in what its like to live in a nuzlocke morning of my regular life as a ten year old was the morning that changed my life.I was starting my nuzlocke today.I was nervous but that didn't stop me. I walked down the stairs to my Mother reading 50 shades of May, an erotic fan fiction she had wrote after her depression when she lost her nuzlocke. Its graphic.

"Oh, hey sweetie! Are you excited to start your pokemon journey?" Mother asked in her calm peaceful little voice.

"I don't know ma, Pokemon are trusting me with their lives and their deaths would be on me."The moment I finished speaking I only just relised how scared I really was, pretty god damn scared.

"Professor Oak is waiting for you at the lab, you should go now"I took a big breath and I walked out the door. It was a typical sunny day in pallet down. But I had no time to admire the scenery, I had to go to the lab and grab my first pokemon. I walked though the green steel doors and Fed the faggot fan boy was standing there re-reading Divergent, again, for the 23rd time.

"Hey Fed do you know where-"Fed told me to shush as he checked his tumblr page. Then he paused and he looked up at me.

"Yeah what"He was irritated, he simply couldn't waste anytime since he was so busy reading the same god damn book.

"I was just wondering where your grandpappy was?"

"At his house,should be here soon"

"So can I Just-"I was interrupted to the steel green doors slamming open. At the door way, stood a short grey haired old man.

"WHERE IS PROFESSOR OAK!" The man exclaimed.

"He is at his house he will be here soon, calm down" Fed said.

"BUT MY SPEED RUN IS STARTING SOON! ALL MY TWITCH FOLLOWERS ARE WAITING FOR ME! LOOK, READ THIS!" He shoved his mini laptop smaller than his palm right onto my face. It was a comment. _CEBOB123: Michael Hunt when are you gonna start?. _

"So your name is Michael Hunt?"_  
_

"Yes but please call me Mike" I couldn't stand this looser. I left to the professors house to go find him. I stood out again and started walking to Professor Oaks house. I stopped when I realised Mike was walking behind me, like breathing down my neck.

"Dude do you mind?"

"I want to get to Oak now!" We both started running to the Professors house. When we finally entered his house, we heard heavy breathing from his room, oh god.

"Mike we need to-"

"LEEEEEROOOOOOOOOY JEEENKIINNS" Mike Hunt ran into the Professors room to see him jerkin it. Mike walked out akwardly following behind him was Professor zipping his pants as we all walked through the door.

"Alright you three are here too-"

"a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a"

"Shut up Mike!"

"Anyway. You three are here to start your nuzlocke journey"

"Fed you get a Bulbasaur, Hungry, you get a Squirtle would you like to nickname it Hungry?"

"BlueBerry"

"Okay, Michael you get a charmander"

"Thanks!" Mike ran off on his own.

"Come on Hungry! Lets have a battle to show off our pokemon!" I sent out BlueBerry for battle, This would be the first of many battles.

"BlueBerry used scratch!" Blueberry ran towards bulbasaur and scratched its face off.

"Are you going to do your move Fed?"

"Hold up I am just instagramming this"I didn't even want to waste time.

"BlueBerry! Destroy it!"BlueBerry did not disappoint. Squirtle annihilated bulbasaur.

"Im sorry Fed give it to me I will release it" Professor said. Fed had other plans. He saw the healer on the desk and plumped Bulbasaur on it. The healing ring sounded and Fed grabbed the pokeball and shoved the Professor away as he slammed the doors open and he ran away. He had saved bulbasaurs life. BlueBerry and I left the lab. It was finally time to leave pallet town.


End file.
